Cielo Abierto
by BlackRose 223
Summary: Al no hallar otra salida, Hipo decide abandonar Berk, para siempre, sin embargo diez años más tarde, una serie de eventos inesperados, le obliga a volver, provocando el enojo de toda la aldea, los celos de Patán, y las dudas de Astrid.
1. Adiós, Berk

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨La Razón se compone de Verdades que hay que decir, y Verdades que hay que callar¨_

* * *

**¨_Adiós,_**_ **Berk¨**__**  
**_

Aquel había sido un mal día, pues todo había salido mal desde el principio, Hipo había tratado de servirle a Astrid la victoria en bandeja de plata, pero aquello no resultó, el Gronckle contra el que peleaban, acabó por encontrarlo, viéndose obligado a repeler el ataque del dragón, ganando con ello, el derecho a arrancarle la vida a uno de los suyos...

sin embargo, al no estar dispuesto a mancharse las manos con la sangre de un dragón, tomó al instante la decisión de huir, pues irse lejos con su mejor amigo, sería siempre una mejor alternativa, que quedarse en una aldea llena de gente tan arraigada a sus viejas costumbres, que jamás lo aceptaría tal cual era, y que siempre vería la guerra como una forma de vida...

así pues, tan pronto como dejó el ruedo, caminó por última vez hasta la casa de su padre, reunió las pocas pertenencias que poseía, y partió en busca del único amigo que le quedaba en el mundo, tal vez el primero y el único que había tenido en toda su vida, su fiel Furia Nocturna, _Chimuelo..._

_- Nos vamos, es hora de empacar -_anunció el chico a su amigo- _Creo que tu y yo tomaremos unas vacaciones...Para siempre -_dijo, mientras dejaba caer sus cosas en el suelo, comenzando a cerciorarse de que lo tenía todo...

- _Hay demonios...- _suspiró, lamentando los hechos que lo habían llevado a tomar aquella decisión tan drástica..._  
_

tan distraído estaba, que no se percató de que tenía compañía hasta el instante en el que un frío sonido metálico, lo hizo levantar la vista repentinamente asustado, poniéndose de pie al reconocer a la molesta chica rubia que lo estaba ocasionando...

_- ¡Hay, dios!, ¿que...que...que...que estás haciendo aquí? - _le preguntó Hipo completamente nervioso...

_- Quiero saber que ocurre, nadie se vuelve tan bueno como tú, ¨en especial TÚ¨- _puntualizó Astrid, arrastrando las palabras - _¡Dilo ya! - _le exigió -_ ¿Entrenas con alguien más?_ - lo interrogó la chica usando un sedoso tono de voz, que terminó de ponerle a Hipo la piel de gallina...

- _E__h yo..yo...yo...bueno...¿entrenando yo?, nunca - _respondió Hipo intentando defenderse...

- _¡Más vale que no sea por esto! - _le advirtió la chica, sujetándolo por el arnés que usaba para volar con _Chimuelo,_ y alzándolo en el aire, para luego dejarlo caer, en el momento que un ruido extraño, proveniente de una cueva cercana al sitio donde se encontraban, había llamado su atención...

- _Ehhh...sé...sé...sé...sé que esto se ve muy mal, pero...mira, esto es...- _trataba de explicarse Hipo, mientras se devanaba los sesos, tratando de pensar en algo que convenciera a la chica Hofferson, para que se fuera de ahí, sin descubrir el secreto de su mejor amigo...

por desgracia, el ruido que había alertado a Astrid, volvió a escucharse, haciendo que tirara a Hipo, y prestara más atención al sitio de donde venía, preparada para hacerle frente a lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de amenazar su seguridad y la del enclenque hijo del jefe de la aldea, quien por extraño que pareciera, se veía más nervioso que asustado, pues caminaba detrás de ella, hablando sobre tonterías, que no habría creído ni el vikingo más ingenuo de toda la aldea...

- _Eh...si, si, es cierto, es cierto, es cierto, si, ya no voy a mentir...¡fa...fabrico ropa!...así que, ya lo sabes, que lo sepan todos, llévame de vuelta, adelante, te sigo...¡Auch!, ¡¿porque me lastimas?! -_ se quejó Hipo, luego de que la chica, en una hábil maniobra acabara por torcerle el brazo, con la intención de quitarlo de su camino, a lo cual le siguió una patada en las costillas, y un golpe con la base del mango de su hacha, en el estómago...

- _¡Esto es por las mentiras! - _decía la vikinga entre uno y otro golpe - _Y esto, ¡por todo lo demás! ..._

iba a continuar torturando al pobre chico, cuando de pronto, un sonoro rugido la alertó de la presencia del imponente dragón que en ese momento salía de la cueva, clavando sus grandes ojos verdes en la vikinga, y el arma que sujetaba entre sus manos...

_- Hay no -_ se lamentó Hipo, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaría a continuación...

- _¡Al suelo! - _gritó Astrid, abalanzándose sobre Hipo, sujetándolo por la cintura, y derribandolo sobre el césped, para luego ponerse de pie preparándose a combatir al dragón con su hacha- _¡Corre! -_sin embargo, antes de que lograra siquiera, hacerle el más mínimo rasguño, Hipo la interceptó arrancando el hacha de sus manos, para arrojarla lejos un segundo después...

- _¡No!, ¡no!, ¡tranquilo!, ¡tranquila!...es una amiga - _le explicó el chico a su amigo -_ ¡lo asustaste! - _dijo girándose para reclamarle a ella por su comportamiento, mientras intentaba refrenar los intentos de _Chimuelo_, por llegar hasta la chica y hacerla pedazos...(_¨¡Vamos amigo!, ¡déjame darle una buena lección!, ¡como si no hubiera visto la forma en que te estaba lastimando!¨)..._

_- ¿Yo lo asusté a él?...¿Quien...es él? - _le cuestionó la chica...

- _¡Ahh!...Astrid, Chimuelo...Chimuelo, Astrid...- _los presentó Hipo, pronunciando el nombre de su ¨amiga¨con un ligero toque de molestia en el tono de su voz, mientras que _Chimuelo_ rugía por lo bajo, demostrando el poco, o nulo placer que le causaba conocer a aquella chica tan violenta y grosera...

sin embargo, al ver a Astrid a los ojos, supo lo que pasaría después, reconocía esa mirada, y solo con verla, sabía que no disponía de mucho tiempo, antes de que ella corriera hasta la aldea, y le contara a su padre, todo lo que había visto y oído en aquel lugar...

no estaba tan equivocado...

Astrid lo miró horrorizada, incapaz de comprender que un chico como él, pudiera ser amigo de un dragón, y acto seguido, se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra, y comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea, con toda la intención de delatar la presencia del Furia Nocturna en la isla de Berk, el cual contaba nada más y nada menos, que con la complicidad del único hijo de Estoico el Vasto, jefe de la tribu...

-_ Tatará, es el fin...- _le informó el chico a su dragón, que por toda respuesta, dejó caer las alas, mientras componía un gesto inexpresivo en su rostro...(_¨Que más dá amigo, no la necesitamos¨)..._

_- Oye, oye, oye...¿a donde crees que vas? - _preguntó el chico, al ver que el dragón se daba la vuelta para regresar a la cueva, corriendo tras él para detenerlo...

-_Tenemos que irnos...en cuanto ella les cuente de ti...vendrán todos a buscarte...y será el fin...por favor amigo, tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que ellos vengan..._

al ver el miedo, y la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo, _Chimuelo_ comprendió, se inclinó esperando que Hipo lo montara, y emprendieron juntos el vuelo lejos de Berk, lejos de la guerra, de la decepción de su padre, y el rechazo de su propia gente...

mientras volaban, Hipo recordaba al resto de los dragones encerrados en el ruedo, si el no estaba, Astrid reclamaría su lugar, y su derecho a matar al pesadilla monstruosa, debía pensar en algo para evitarlo, o aún en su ausencia el resultado sería el mismo...

estaba pensando en la mejor forma para impedirlo, cuando de pronto _Chimuelo_ abrió los ojos, enderezó las orejas, y fue a ocultarse entre las nubes, un segundo después se vieron volando en la compañía de cientos de dragones, cada uno de los cuales, aferraba entre sus garras a una presa, y se dirigían todos al parecer en la misma dirección...

- _Chimuelo, ¿que pasa?...hey, ¿que pasa? - _preguntó Hipo aún sin comprender lo que sucedía, hasta que finalmente logró distinguir entre las nubes a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje...

- _Chimuelo, tenemos que salir de aquí, amigo -_ le persuadió el chico, posando su mano sobre su cabeza, la cual _Chimuelo_ sacudió en un intento por concentrarse en manejar la situación (_¨¡Hey!, no presiones amigo!, ¡agradece que no te han mordido!¨)..._

volaron hasta llegar a una isla oculta entre la niebla, _Chimuelo_ descendió en picada, entrando junto con los otros a una cueva, y una vez adentro, fue a ocultarse detrás de una columna de roca, desde donde Hipo podía ver a los otros dragones, arrojando a sus presas al fondo de un gran abismo...

- _¡Lo que mi padre daría por hallar esto! - _se dijo el chico, pensando en todas esas búsquedas que su padre había realizado inútilmente, sin tener éxito - _¡Ja!, es satisfactorio ver que toda nuestra comida, termina en un agujero_ - se quejó Hipo, justo en el momento, en que un pequeño Gronckle, volaba hasta el centro del abismo, tan solo para arrojar un pez diminuto dentro de él, y un instante después, un dragón gigante emergía de las profundidades para devorarlo...

- _¿Que es eso? - _preguntó Hipo entre asombrado y horrorizado de lo que veía (_¨Eso, amigo, es nuestra propia plaga, y su nombre es Muerte Roja¨)..._

_- Ya, amigo, tenemos que irnos...ahora - _le apremió el chico al ver que la enorme bestia olfateaba, comenzando a percatarse de su aroma...

escaparon volando un segundo antes de que el horrible monstruo intentara devorarlos de una mordida, mezclándose entre la confusa vorágine de cientos de dragones, que huían asustados de la suerte que les esperaba si permanecían en aquel sitio un segundo más...

una vez afuera, volaron hasta una isla cercana para aguardar el momento en que cayera la noche, y entonces buscar la manera de liberar al resto de los dragones que aún yacían prisioneros en el ruedo, ya que si la teoría de Hipo era acertada, solo un dragón sabría como encontrar aquella isla, si lograba llegar hasta ellos, no solo los liberaría, también le quitaría a su padre la forma de dar con el nido, y de paso impediría que llevara a toda la tribu a su propia destrucción...

de manera inconsciente, sonrió imaginando a Astrid, lanzando su hacha contra cada objeto que se encontrara en su camino, tan solo para desquitar su rabia, cuando ya no hubiera en el ruedo, un solo dragón al cual asesinar, tan solo para probar ante todos, que era la mejor...

- _Serás la vikinga más hermosa que existe, Astrid -_ pensó el chico - _pero no la más lista..._

A media noche, ambos amigos se encontraron bordeando los límites de la aldea, avanzando con el mayor de los sigilos, hasta llegar al ruedo, y una vez ahí, Hipo abrió las puertas de par en par, para después dirigirse a liberar a los dragones, uno por uno de su prisión, permitiéndoles tan pronto como estuvieron todos afuera, que escaparan libres lejos de Berk...

_- Cruza los dedos, Chimuelo - _Suspiró el chico, mirando a los dragones remontar los cielos...

-_(¨Estarán bien amigo, han vuelto a abrir las alas, y te lo deben a ti, y puedo asegurarte que eso no lo olvidarán¨)..._

Hipo sonrió, montó a lomos de su Furia Nocturna, y juntos levantaron el vuelo lejos de Berk, en busca de un nuevo hogar, y una nueva vida.


	2. Un Nuevo Hogar

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Convierte tu Muro, En un Peldaño¨_

* * *

**¨Un Nuevo Hogar¨**

Pasaron la noche en el sitio más alejado de Berk que pudieron encontrar, teniendo especial cuidado de no dejar rastros que bien fuera su padre, o algún otro vikingo de la aldea pudiera seguir, eso si después de que Astrid lo dejara frente a todos como el traidor que le dio la espalda a su propia tribu, al proteger y cobijar a un dragón en el mismísimo corazón de la isla, les quedaba algún motivo para buscarlo...

sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás, regresar significaría entregar la cabeza de su mejor amigo, y eso era exactamente lo que desde el primer momento había tratado de evitar, y lo habría logrado, si al menos su padre hubiera estado dispuesto a escucharle alguna vez...

durante días y días volaron, refugiándose en cualquier sitio deshabitado en el cual pudieran proveerse de lo necesario para sobrevivir, agua, comida, y una buena fogata que los resguardara del frío durante las noches, para después continuar, en busca de un sitio más cálido, donde pudieran construir su nuevo hogar, hasta que una oscura y gélida tarde de invierno, se encontraron con algo que cambiaría el curso de su destino...

estaban volando sobre el océano, en medio de un banco de niebla, cuando de pronto escucharon el ruido de lo que parecía ser un combate de espadas, acompañado de varias amenazas, y ordenes por parte de alguien a quien otros se dirigían como capitán, descendiendo en ese instante para averiguar de que se trataba...y entonces lo vieron...

un gran navío mercante estaba siendo atacado por piratas que intentaban saquear su valioso cargamento, peleando con cada hombre en la tripulación que osaba interponerse en su camino - _¡Matenlos a todos si hace falta, pero quiero ese cargamento en mi drakkar!_ - Gritó una voz que Hipo reconoció en seguida...

- ¡_Alvin! - _Confirmó el chico mientras descendían en picada, tratando de ayudar a la tripulación de aquel barco a repeler el ataque de ese sinvergüenza y su maldita plaga de marginados, recordando todas las veces que habían atacado Berk, saqueando la pequeña aldea, cada vez que su padre salía en una búsqueda más, en su afán de encontrar el nido de los dragones...

_Chimuelo_ planeó sobre la cubierta, lanzando pequeñas bolas de fuego violeta hacia los marginados, sacando de combate a unos, y obligando a otros a huir asustados, saltando de inmediato a bordo de su propia embarcación, hasta que solo quedó el propio Alvin, peleando con un fornido guerrero que se las había ingeniado para acorralarlo contra la escotilla, obligandole a saltar al agua y nadar como una rata asustada hasta donde sus hombres se preparaban a toda prisa para emprender la retirada...

al ver a aquel chico montado sobre aquella imponente y peligrosa bestia, los miembros de la tripulación retrocedieron asustados, empuñando sus espadas con fuerza ya que temían ser los próximos en la lista, ganándose con aquello una mirada hostil, y un gruñido de advertencia por parte de _Chimuelo..._

_- ¡Bajen las armas! - _Les ordenó uno de ellos, que parecía ser el capitán - _¡Que las bajen, les digo! - _Gritó adelantándose para mirar de cerca, ignorando la advertencia implícita en los gruñidos de aquella bestia...

- _Había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero siempre creí que no existían -_ Dijo para si mismo, cerrando en un solo paso, la distancia que los separaba -_ Yo soy Sir Ranald MacKenzie, ¿Cual es tu nombre muchacho? - _Le pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos...

-_ Me llamo Hipo, Hipo Horrendo Haddock III, señor - _Respondió el chico, provocando las carcajadas de todos los hombres a bordo de la embarcación...

- _¡Silencio! - _Bramó MacKenzie, parando en seco las innecesarias burlas de su tripulación - _Creo que la situación, no es la más apropiada para una broma, si es que esa ha sido tu intención - _Le advirtió - _Yo pregunté, ¿cual es tu nombre, muchacho? -_Repitió de nuevo la pregunta, ganándose una extraña y amenazadora especie de zumbido por parte de aquella impresionante criatura...

_(¨¿Eres sordo?, ¿o solo finges para verte más interesante?, ¡ya te ha dicho cual es su nombre!, pedazo de idiota¨)..._

_- Si fuera una broma, me estaría riendo igual que sus hombres, señor - _Dijo adoptando su mejor gesto de seriedad - _Ya he dicho que mi nombre es Hipo, Hipo Horrendo Haddock III..._

_-Ya veo - _Convino MacKenzie, comprendiendo en ese instante que el chico no bromeaba, lamentando las burlas de sus hombres, los cuales al igual que él, ahora debían sus vidas al muchacho, y a su mítica bestia...

-_ Pues es un verdadero placer conocerte, Hipo - _Externó inclinándose en solemne reverencia, misma que fue imitada de inmediato por el resto de los tripulantes - _A ti, y a la interesante bestia que te acompaña...__  
_

_- Su nombre es Chimuelo, y es mi mejor amigo - _Le corrigió el chico, acariciando la cabeza de su dragón, el cual se encontraba ocupado mostrando su espléndida dentadura a los bromistas que un minuto antes se habían reído al escuchar el nombre de su amigo - _Pasábamos por aquí, y vimos lo que sucedía-_ Le explicó...

-_Mis hombres y yo les agradecemos- _Dijo inclinando la cabeza ante ellos, expresando con ese gesto su gratitud- _Nuestra deuda es ahora con ustedes...deben estar cansados y hambrientos, tal vez si tu amigo descansara por unas horas en la cubierta, podría reanudar el viaje más fácilmente, ¿que te parece si ambos nos acompañan a cenar?..._

al ver a su amigo agotado por las pesadas y largas horas de vuelo, pensó que tal vez no fuera tan mala idea aceptar la gentileza de Sir MacKenzie, por no mencionar que después de días y días de alimentarse tan solo de raíces, moras, y pescado asado, realmente le apetecía probar algo diferente...

_- ¿Y a que tierra perteneces, muchacho? -_ Le preguntó su anfitrión, deseoso de saber más sobre sus invitados...

- _A ninguna señor, viajamos sin rumbo, buscando un sitio al cual podamos llamar hogar- _Explicó Hipo, bajando la cabeza con una profunda tristeza en su mirada...

Sir MacKenzie escuchó la historia de Hipo y _Chimuelo _con atención, lamentando la serie de hechos desafortunados que lo habían llevado a tomar la decisión de abandonar su tierra, viéndose orillado a buscar un nuevo hogar, un lugar donde tanto él como su amigo pudieran llevar una vida tranquila, lejos de la guerra...

al igual que sus hombres, se sintió impresionado al escuchar a Hipo hablar sobre aquella gigantesca y descomunal bestia que había visto emerger de las profundidades de ese volcán a donde _Chimuelo _lo había llevado cuando volaban en medio de aquella parvada de dragones en la cual se habían visto atrapados cuando escapaban, comprendiendo finalmente los motivos que sus nuevos amigos habían tenido para renunciar a todo y aventurarse a lo desconocido, no sin antes habérselas ingeniado para fastidiar a esa chica de la que Hipo hablaba, y reducir las posibilidades de su padre de encontrar el nido de aquellas magníficas bestias...

- _Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia las islas de Arcaibh, a la región más grande y próspera de las tierras altas, la isla de Mandala, llevamos un cargamento de miel, especias, y sedas de oriente para Lord Malcom Duncan, nuestro buen Laird, y señor del clan Duncan - _Habló MacKenzie, levantando su jarra de estaño para brindar en su nombre, seguido por el resto de sus hombres - _Sé que estará agradecido cuando sepa lo que han hecho por nosotros, y no dudará en ofrecerles trabajo, y un lugar como miembros de nuestro clan...__  
_

Hipo estaba agradecido, luego de la promesa de Sir MacKenzie, de que nadie haría daño a _Chimuelo_ en Mandala, había aceptado el ofrecimiento que este le hacía, pasando el resto de la travesía imaginándose como sería su nueva vida en aquel lugar, en medio de aquellas personas, y un aire completamente distinto a ese que se respiraba en Berk...

tocaron puerto una mañana nublada, comenzando a descargar la mercancía que llevaban, en medio de un sustancioso grupo de espectadores, que miraba asombrado a la impresionante criatura y a su jinete, los cuales ayudaban a Sir MacKenzie a transportar el cargamento del barco hasta Duncan Creag, el imponente castillo de amenazantes paredes de piedra gris, que se alzaba orgulloso en la cima de un acantilado, hogar del clan Duncan, a cuyo señor serían presentados en poco tiempo, como invitados y amigos de Sir MacKenzie, al igual que de toda la tripulación...

Sir MacKenzie y sus hombres los guiaron hasta una especie de bodegón de grandes puertas claveteadas en hierro, donde guardaron el gran sinnúmero de cajas y barriles repletos de la mercancía que poco antes habían descargado, y al terminar se dirigieron hasta el salón de Lord Malcom, donde ambos amigos fueron presentados ante el Laird del clan Duncan, como los salvadores de su cargamento y la tripulación del barco, contándole la forma tan heroica en la que ambos amigos habían acudido en su ayuda, en el momento de mayor necesidad...

Lord Malcom agradeció su ayuda; A pesar de sus cortos dieciocho años entendía la difícil situación por la que los dos amigos estaban atravesando, sus padres habían muerto tan solo diez meses atrás, cayendo sobre sus hombros la gran responsabilidad de cuidar y atender las necesidades de su clan, así como también debía educar y proteger a sus tres hermanos menores, Ian de quince años, Tayra de trece, y la pequeña Bonnie de tan solo un año de edad, por lo que no dudó ni un solo instante en ofrecerles un lugar como miembros del clan Duncan, por lo cual comenzaría con su adiestramiento bajo la responsabilidad de Sir Ranald MacKenzie...

- ¿_Porqué debo aprender a pelear? - _preguntó Hipo con algo de aprensividad, mientras era llevado por Lean, el joven escudero de Lord Malcom hasta la que sería su nueva habitación - _¿para luchar contra quien? - _dijo expresando su preocupación, temiendo que la historia comenzara de nuevo...

- _Contra nadie especificamente, mi joven señor -_ explicó el muchacho - _Pero aquí en Duncan Creag, no importa mucho si se es señor o un simple sirviente, es escencial aprender a defenderse - _Lo persuadió Lean, abriendo la puerta de una gran recamara de piedra, invitando al chico y a su amigo a tomar posesión de ella...

aquella noche, Hipo durmió como no lo había hecho desde hacía bastantes noches, y a la mañana siguiente, luego de un buen desayuno, salió al patio donde Sir MacKenzie ya lo esperaba para comenzar con su entrenamiento, iniciando por enseñarle a usar la espada, lo cual en un principio parecía ser un asunto realmente complicado, pues el chico se iba de espaldas cada vez que intentaba empuñar el arma con ambas manos, causando toda una cadena de accidentes a su alrededor, sin embargo, para el final de su primera sesión de entrenamiento, era capaz de sostenerla en alto, mientras conseguía mantenerse de pie...

había terminado con su primera lección, completamente cansado, todo lo que le apetecía era tomar un baño, y descansar en su cama durante el resto del día, pero le había prometido a _Chimuelo _que después del entrenamiento irían a volar un rato, por lo que no tuvo más remedio más que llevar a su amigo a surcar el cielo vespertino de Duncan Creag, mientras disfrutaban juntos de su nueva libertad...

se hallaban sentados junto al muelle, donde _Chimuelo_ comía despreocupadamente los peces que Hipo había conseguido atrapar especialmente para él, mientras observaban distraídos el hipnótico vaivén de las olas rompiendo en la base del acantilado, cuando algo que no habían notado, llamó repentinamente su atención...

cerca de ahí, una chica montaba a todo galope sobre un enorme caballo negro, saltando agilmente sobre los troncos y rocas que había junto a la costa, llevaba un hermoso vestido verde con pasaliston dorado en el dobladillo de su falda, y sus cabellos rubios ondeaban libres, despeinados por el viento...

llegó junto a ellos, bajando hábilmente de su montura mientras se acercaba despacio, entornando los ojos con curiosidad...

_- Mi hermano y Sir Ranald nos hablaron mucho sobre ustedes anoche, pero dijeron que estarían ocupados, y que no debíamos interrumpirlos antes del atardecer...mi nombre es Tayra Duncan, y es un placer darles la bienvenida a Duncan Creag - _Dijo la joven, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la cual para sorpresa de Hipo, _Chimuelo_ respondió...

- _Gracias, mi lady, nos alegra haber venido - _Respondió Hipo, clavando su mirada en los ojos dorados de la pequeña dama, que en ese momento desenvolvía un enorme pez que llevaba consigo y se lo ofrecía a su amigo, el cual lo olfateó unos segundos antes de engullirlo entero...

- _¿Sabroso? - _Le preguntó sonriendo, mientras el dragón componía un gesto en su cara que Hipo conocía bastante bien...

- _Creo que no le gustará conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, mi lady - _Le advirtió Hipo mirando a su amigo regurgitar la mitad, para después ofrecérsela a Tayra...

sin embargo, la chica tan solo estudió con cuidado el comportamiento de su amigo, antes de tomar aquel trozo de pescado del suelo para pegarle tremendo mordisco, el cual saboreó, y tragó con una inconfundible sonrisa de satisfacción, plasmada en su rostro...

_- Mmmm...¡si que lo es! - _Exclamó cediéndole el resto al sonriente dragón que la veía divertido, sentado junto a Hipo quien se había quedado con la boca abierta _(¨¡Oye!, ¡esta chica me agrada!¨)..._

_-¿Nos acompañarán a cenar esta noche? - _Les preguntó sonriendo, a la espera de una respuesta afirmativa...

-_ Mi lady...nosotros... - _Intentó disculparse Hipo, ya que no le parecía apropiado que a tan pocas horas de su llegada, lady Tayra los tratara a ambos con aquella familiaridad, pero al parecer, la chica opinaba todo lo contrario...

_- Tayra, mi nombre es Tayra, insisto en que me llamen así - _Le corrigió la muchacha - _Y de verdad me gustaría mucho que ambos aceptaran mi invitación...¿que me dicen?, ¿vendrán?..._

Al ver la decisión brillando en los dorados ojos de su nueva amiga, Hipo comprendió que no tenía opción, por lo que después de una pequeña reverencia, se incorporó sonriendo, antes de responder...

_- ¿A cenar mi lady?...será un honor..._

_- Tayra...me llamo Tayra..._

_- Tayra, por supuesto...ahí estaremos..._

_- Maravilloso, pediré que pongan otro lugar en la mesa...los estaré esperando..._

Dijo antes de montar de nuevo a lomos de su caballo, cabalgando a todo galope en dirección al castillo, mientras que Hipo y _Chimuelo_ la veían alejarse, incapaces de contener la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara...

_- ¿Sabes amigo?, creo que comienza a gustarme la idea de vivir en este lugar..._

_- (¨Si...a mi también¨)..._

Dijo mientras recogía la espada del suelo, junto con el resto de sus pertenencias, comenzando a andar de vuelta al castillo, para lavarse antes de presentarse en el salón comedor, mientras _Chimuelo _trotaba a su lado, pensando en el interesante comienzo de su nueva vida en Duncan Creag.


	3. Bajo el Agua

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Si Azul es el Misterio más Profundo, Azules son las Almas de los Soñadores¨_

* * *

**¨Bajo el Agua¨**

Una gelidez punzante atravesaba las solitarias callejuelas vacías de la aldea vikinga; El viento rugía amenazador, zarandeando con fuerza las contraventanas sueltas de aquellos que habían olvidado asegurarlas debidamente, causando un incesante ruido insoportable...

Astrid bebió un largo trago de la bebida caliente que sostenía entre sus manos, y lanzó una mirada despectiva a los grandes trozos de leña que ardían con fuerza en la chimenea, mientras maldecía por lo bajo, recordando las últimas consecuencias del comportamiento irresponsable de Hipo, ese maldito traidor que con sus acciones lo había arruinado todo, la ceremonia del examen final, el entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas, ya que no había dragones en el ruedo con los cuales pudieran entrenar, y como si eso no fuera poco, la gota que rebalsaba el vaso, la fiesta de Snoggletog se había cancelado debido a un nuevo ataque de dragones a la aldea, en el que para colmo ni siquiera habían conseguido capturar alguno para poder continuar con el entrenamiento...

era un panorama deprimente el que la aldea tenía por delante, por no mencionar la profunda depresión en la que Estoico, el jefe de la tribu, se hallaba sumido a raíz de la última decepción que su único hijo le había traído, después de que hubiera escapado, y de que ella misma lo acusara y probara frente a toda la tribu, que el chico se había relacionado, y había estado protegiendo a un dragón, traicionando con aquello a su propia gente...

pero sin duda lo más preocupante de todo cuanto había ocurrido en la aldea desde la huida de ese insensato cobarde, era la última decisión que había tomado Estoico, de comenzar a entrenar a Patán, como el futuro jefe de la tribu, al igual que el hecho de que sus padres, hubieran comenzado a tomar en serio la absurda idea de concertar su compromiso de bodas con el inexperto vikingo, para que ella se convirtiera en su esposa, una vez que el chico hubiera tomado posesión de dicho puesto dentro de la tribu...

aquello de verdad le parecía una locura en diez niveles diferentes, ella era una guerrera, una cazadora de dragones entrenada, que definitivamente no había nacido para ser la esposa de un idiota sin cerebro como Patán Mocoso Jorgenson, y aunque por el momento no se le ocurría nada que pudiera cambiar esa ridícula situación, ya encontraría la manera de evitar pasar el resto de su vida, al lado de ese charlatán, cabeza hueca, que era todo menos digno de convertirse en el futuro jefe de la tribu...

un suspiro abandonó sus labios, mientras tomaba su hacha y se ponía de pie, echando a andar pesadamente hacia su habitación, no le apetecía cenar, ni ninguna otra cosa en realidad, solo deseaba dormir, y olvidarse de todo al menos por esa noche...

* * *

**En Duncan Creag...**

Hipo bajaba las escaleras en compañía de _Chimuelo, _mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de piel y se mesaba el cabello por enésima vez, se había duchado, y puesto sus mejores prendas, y aún así, no dejaba de sentirse algo incómodo ante la idea de sentarse a la mesa con Lord Duncan y sus hermanos...

sin embargo, había sido la propia Tayra quien los había invitado a su mesa, y sería muy maleducado de su parte, el dejar a una dama esperando, por lo que de inmediato apresuró su paso, para dirigirse al salón comedor...

al llegar, fue llevado por un mozo hasta el puesto que habían colocado en la mesa, especialmente para él, justo entre la silla principal, la cual correspondía a Lord Duncan, y el sitio que ocupaba la propia Tayra...

Hipo se sentó tímidamente, una vez agradeció a sus anfitriones por la invitación, maravillándose con la inmensa cantidad de panes, y numerosas jarras de plata llenas de hidromiel y vino que estaban ya puestas en la mesa, mientras que una sarta interminable de sirvientes, llevaba bandejas repletas de manjares exquisitos, que olían maravillosamente bien...

-_ Y dinos Hipo, ¿que tal ha ido el entrenamiento? - _Preguntó Lord Malcom, sirviéndose un trozo de ternera - _Escuché que tuviste algunas complicaciones_...

- _Solo al principio mi Lord, tengo la intención de mejorar - _confesó el chico un tanto cohibido, mientras permitía a uno de los sirvientes, llenar su copa con hidromiel...

- _Estoy seguro de que así será - _Respondió el joven Laird, ordenando con un gesto de su mano, que le sirvieran también a _Chimuelo_, quien de inmediato fue agasajado con una gran fuente, llena con los mejores peces de las cocinas de Duncan Creag...

-_ Un día te verás a ti mismo ejecutando las más increíbles proezas con la espada, y no te reconocerás, amigo - _Le aseguró un chico de oscura cabellera, sentado a la izquierda de Lord Duncan...

- _Mis más sinceras disculpas Hipo, creo que aún no te he presentado a mi hermano, Ian - _Expresó el joven, señalando con suave ademán al sonriente chico, que con un ligero cabeceo, saludó a Hipo desde el otro lado...

- _Es un placer conocerle mi Lord..._

_- Ian...solo Ian, amigo - _dispensó el muchacho, llevándose un gran bocado de salmón a la boca...

- _Ian gusta de curiosear en todas partes, y tiene alma de inventor - _rió Tayra, mirando a su hermano con indulgencia...

- _Búrlate cuanto quieras Tay, un día ya no tendré que mirar al sol, o a la luna para saber la hora, y entonces me darás la razón hermana - _Se defendió el chico, esquivando ofendido la mirada de la joven, que aún se reía al otro lado de la mesa...

- _¿De verdad?, ¿y que día será ese, hermano? - _Le azuzó la chica, riendo divertida de las extrañas maquinaciones de su hermano...

- _Solo espera, y lo verás por ti misma..._

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre agradables conversaciones y bromas que los chicos se hacían el uno al otro, hasta que la hora de dormir llegó; Hipo se levantó de su puesto, ofreciéndose a acompañar a Tayra hasta la puerta de su habitación, a lo que la joven accedió con una encantadora sonrisa...

mientras andaban, Hipo se decidió a preguntarle algo que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde aquella tarde, cuando la chica ofreciera ese pez a su amigo, y después accediera a¨degustarlo¨cuando _Chimuelo _lo compartió con ella...

hasta donde sabía, él era el único que sabía sobre ciertos hábitos y costumbres de los dragones, de su manera de reaccionar a algunas cosas, y dudaba en verdad que alguien más conociera ese tipo de secretos, por lo cual se aventuro a preguntar a la chica, ¿como es que supo lo que su amigo esperaba que ella hiciera, al compartir ese pequeño¨bocadillo¨con ella?...

-_ Ven a buscarme mañana, después de tu sesión de entrenamiento con Sir MacKenzie, hay algo que debo mostrarte - _Respondió la muchacha, depositando un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla, antes de entrar a su habitación - _Hasta mañana Hipo..._

Se despidió, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, dejando a los dos amigos en mitad de aquel pasillo, con más preguntas en lugar de esa única respuesta, que habían esperado conseguir...

- _¿Que crees que sea eso que quiere mostrarnos? - _preguntó el chico a su dragón...

- (¨_Con suerte, otro pez enorme¨)..._

La mañana del día siguiente, se escapó con la misma rapidez que unas gotas de lluvia, en las manos de un niño pequeño, sin embargo Hipo había conseguido una notable mejoría, y grandes avances en el entrenamiento de aquel día, pues no solo era capaz de sostener la espada en alto, también había aprendido a esgrimirla, al grado de conseguir librar un pequeño combate con otro joven aprendiz, y salir victorioso de este...

se despidió contento de todos sus compañeros, y caminó dirigiéndose a su habitación para tomar un baño, y una vez que terminó de asearse, bajó por la gran escalera de caracol, con _Chimuelo_ trotando a su lado, listos para reunirse con Tayra y sus secretos...

la encontraron en el vestíbulo, tocando una melodía tristona en un viejo laúd, el cual se apresuró a dejar a un lado tan pronto como los vio bajando las escaleras, poniéndose de pie al instante, para correr a reunirse con ellos...

caminaron durante largo rato junto a la costa, hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna llena de rocas, que se ocultaba a la vista gracias a las enormes columnas de roca que la rodeaban y la extensa vegetación que lograba sobrevivir al frío invierno, debido a ello...

Tayra los condujo hasta la orilla, y ante la sorpresa de ambos amigos comenzó a entonar una dulce melodía, que poco a poco comenzó a extenderse por todo el lugar, haciendo que algo bajo el agua, comenzara a agitarse...

Hipo y _Chimuelo_ miraron con atención, escrutando cuidadosamente las delicadas ondas que se formaban sobre la oscura superficie del agua, estudiando las formas que se movían en las profundidades, cuando de pronto...

el cuerpo de una mujer emergió desde el fondo de la laguna, apoyando los brazos sobre la orilla; Tenía largos cabellos negros que ocultaban sus delicadas formas femeninas a la vista ajena, y brillantes ojos azules como zafiros, que miraban a ambos amigos con fijeza, como si estuviera intentando ver a través de ellos...

con un leve impulso, se apoyó sobre sus manos y fue a sentarse sobre la roca donde se había recargado al principio, chapoteando el agua con una larga cola cubierta de escamas color naranja, mientras sonreía como si supiera algo que ellos ignoraban...

-_ Hipo, Chimuelo, tengo el placer de presentarles a mi amiga, Ligia...Ligia, tengo el placer de presentarte a mis amigos, Hipo y Chimuelo - _Los presentó Tayra con excesiva solemnidad...

- _Es un placer conocerlos, no hay mucha gente que venga por este lugar - _Respondió Ligia, dirigiéndoles una débil sonrisa - _Ya se habrán de imaginar porqué - _Explicó abarcando con un gesto de la mano, la longitud de su cola...

- _Te he traído un pequeño presente - _Avisó Tayra desenvolviendo un gran pez, que llevaba oculto en su capa, para después ofrecérselo a Ligia, quien lo tomó y comenzó a comerlo frente a sus asombrados visitantes, a los cuales ofreció un poco, siendo _Chimuelo_ el único que aceptó dicha invitación...

Ligia iba a agradecer el presente, pero antes de que pudiera decir media palabra, otras seis chicas parecidas a ella, emergieron a la superficie, reclamándole a Tayra el haberse olvidado de ellas, y acusándola de ser amable solo con Ligia...

Hipo las miró asombrado, jamás había visto seres tan hermosos, como sorprendentes además de _Chimuelo, _aún cuando entre ellos no hubiera punto alguno de comparación, pues cada uno poseía su propia y distinta belleza, que los hacía únicos a su manera...

- _Creo que aún no conocen a mis hermanas, ellas son Ondín, Miranna, Cassandra, Stella, Sonia, y Selene, _t_endrán que disculparlas, no suelen ser tan groseras, ignorando así a nuestros visitantes - _Justificó Ligia, lanzando una mirada de severidad a sus hermanas, que se encogieron apenadas bajo el agua, al notar la presencia de Hipo y _Chimuelo _en aquel lugar, para después emerger de nuevo, saludando a ambos amigos con timidez...

- _Descuida Ligia, Hipo y Chimuelo son dos chicos muy amables, no se ofenden con facilidad - _Informó Tayra, con la intención de aligerar el ambiente, haciendo que las chicas sonrieran y se acercaran acariciando y mimando a _Chimuelo, _el cual simplemente se dejó consentir en manos de las seis bellezas, hasta que pasadas unas horas, Tayra anunció que era hora de regresar a Duncan Creag, haciendo que las seis chicas gimotearan en protesta...

- _Vendremos a visitarlas otro día, se los aseguro - _Prometió la chica, comenzando a andar de vuelta al castillo, siendo seguida de cerca por _Chimuelo _e Hipo, que se despedía de las chicas con un gesto de la mano...

En el camino de vuelta, Hipo y Tayra conversaban sobre lo que había ocurrido en lo secreto de aquella laguna, mientras la chica respondía a cada duda y pregunta que su amigo pudiera tener al respecto, incluyendo esa que le había hecho antes de revelarle su pequeño secreto...

- _No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?, ¿continuará siendo un secreto?..._

_- Descuida, abandoné mi tierra y mi tribu, para proteger a mi mejor amigo - _Dijo mirando con cariño a _Chimuelo - Sé lo importantes que esas chicas, sean lo que sean, son para ti..._

_- Sirenas..._

_-¿Que?..._

_- Son Sirenas, y nadie debe saber sobre ellas..._

_- No te preocupes Tayra - _La tranquilizó Hipo - _Nadie lo sabrá..._

Le prometió el chico, contento de conocer por fin a alguien que comprendiera lo importante que _Chimuelo _era para él, y de haber hecho nuevas amistades, pues además de Ian y Tayra, que los trataban a ambos con gran simpatía y amabilidad, Ligia y sus hermanas les habían mostrado aquella tarde, más agrado y aceptación del que nadie en Berk, les había mostrado jamás...

aquella noche se despidió de Tayra, y caminó en compañía de _Chimuelo _hasta su habitación, más satisfecho y tranquilo de lo que jamas se había sentido en toda su vida, sin saber que ese era solo el principio de su más grande aventura.


	4. Egoismo y Lealtad

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Muchos que Quisieron Traer Luz, Terminaron Colgados de un Farol¨_

* * *

**¨Egoismo y Lealtad¨**

Con el correr del tiempo, Patán se mostraba aún más arrogante y pretencioso que de costumbre, pues luego de que Estoico lo nombrara como su próximo sucesor frente a toda la tribu; y que los Hofferson acudieran a su hogar para hablar con sus padres y ofrecerles la mano de su hija, Astrid, el chico se había vuelto más insoportable de lo que ya era en realidad...

iba de aquí para allá dando ordenes, y molestando a cuanto vikingo tenía la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, viéndose constantemente obligados a contener las ganas de darle su merecido, con excepción de Bocón, que siempre se las ingeniaba para golpearlo, o tirarlo al suelo, alegando¨accidentes¨en su defensa, debido al uso tan¨limitado¨que tenía sobre sus extremidades...

era realmente irritante ver al chico pavonearse por toda la isla, como si fuera alguna especie de héroe, o la encarnación misma de algún semidiós, cuando en realidad no poseía ni un ápice del gran valor y dignidad que a pesar de su apariencia frágil y vulnerable, Hipo había mostrado desde que nació...

Astrid tenía que estar equivocada; tal vez el dragón no intentaba defender a Hipo, sino atacarlo, y todo había sucedido tan rápido, que ella lo malinterpretó; eso, o la chica tenía verdaderos problemas, y en medio de su soberbia había cometido una insensatez, la cual cubrió gracias a la imagen tan deplorable que todos tenían del pobre muchacho en la isla, haciéndoles creer que había escapado como un miserable traidor...

estas y otras muchas sospechas cruzaban a diario por la mente deprimida del herrero, que en su tristeza salía casi todas las tardes a recorrer las islas cercanas, en busca de algún indicio que le dijera que estaba equivocado, y que su joven aprendiz y amigo se encontraba cerca, y continuaba con vida, mientras guardaba con ello la esperanza de convencerlo de regresar...

- ¡_La aldea te necesita afilando sus hachas y espadas, Bocón,_ no_ gastando el tiempo inútilmente en buscar a alguien que ni siquiera merece ser recordado! - _Gritó Estoico, llamando la atención de su amigo, que de nuevo se hallaba preparándose para una búsqueda más...

- _¡Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera durante mi tiempo libre, Estoico!, ¡tal vez tú consideres que tu propio hijo no es digno de ser recordado, mi amigo, ya que sin intención de ofenderte, pero jamas fuiste el mejor padre!, ¡así que deja de tratar de hacer que me sienta culpable por extrañar a un amigo! - _Dijo soltando las amarras, comenzando a navegar hacia el sur, para iniciar una nueva búsqueda en los lugares que aún quedaban sin registrar...

mientras el eco de sus palabras, aún resonaba frío y cruel en la mente de Estoico, quien se quedó de pie a la orilla del muelle, intentando escapar de su propia consciencia, que lo golpeaba indolente con la dureza de las palabras de su mejor amigo,_¨Jamas Fuiste el Mejor Padre¨,_ admitiendo para si mismo con amargura, que el herrero tenía razón...

**En Duncan Creag...**

Luego de varios meses de entrenar sin descanso bajo la tutela de Sir MacKenzie, Hipo adquiría poco a poco la habilidad y experiencia propias de un buen espadachín, sin embargo aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, todavía distaba mucho de convertirse en un guerrero tan veloz y preciso como su mentor, por lo que a diario hacía su mejor esfuerzo, superando notablemente al resto de sus compañeros, entre ellos al propio Ian, que estaba realmente impresionado con los grandes avances que su nuevo amigo estaba mostrando en el entrenamiento, y la joven Tayra, que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a sentir algo muy especial hacia él...

por su parte _Chimuelo_ disfrutaba a diario de las ventajas y beneficios de vivir en un paraíso tan bello como Mandala; era libre de ir y venir a sus anchas, y nadie en toda la isla se asustaba o trataba de hacerle el más mínimo daño, por lo que gran parte del día la dedicaba a curiosear en todos lados, y a veces incluso escapaba hasta la laguna, y pasaba toda la mañana jugando con Ligia y sus hermanas...

pero lo que de verdad llamaba la atención de todos en la fortaleza; era la gran afinidad que existía entre el dragón, y el miembro más pequeño de la familia...

La pequeña Bonnie había descubierto un par de meses atrás, que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie si quería ir más allá de su cuna; tan solo tenía que descolgarse por las cortinas de dosel que la rodeaban, y marcharse gateando a cualquier parte que le apeteciera, siempre que ésta, no se encontrara demasiado lejos de su habitación...

Esto preocupaba enormemente a Lord Duncan, ya que a pesar de la edad tan corta que su hermana pequeña presumía, era demasiado curiosa y traviesa para su propio bien, lo que la llevaba siempre a exponerse a una considerable cantidad de peligros diariamente...

desgraciadamente; la mujer que había sido su nodriza, y más tarde también la de sus hermanos menores, había fallecido un par de años antes que sus padres, por lo cual no le quedaba más remedio que pedir a las doncellas del castillo que atendieran a la pequeña cuando les sobrara un momento entre los muchos quehaceres que tenían pendientes...

sin embargo, aún cuando su consciencia le reprochaba constantemente su descuido, y le hacía notar que un dragón no podía proporcionarle a Bonnie los mismos cuidados que una nodriza, no podía dejar de sentirse tranquilo sabiendo que por lo menos alguien en todo el castillo, tenía tiempo de impedir que la pequeña lograra su hazaña de bajar de cabeza por la enorme escalinata de caracol, sin ayuda de nadie...

_Chimuelo_ parecía haberse tomado en serio la tarea de vigilar y proteger a la pequeña Bonnie, con la cual se había ido encariñando poco a poco desde su llegada a la isla, al grado de incluso gruñir a las doncellas cuando alguna se atrevía a reprender con brusquedad a la pequeña por cosas tan tontas como negarse a dejar a un lado su sonaja cuando cambiaban sus pañales sucios, o llorar cuando tiraban demasiado fuerte de sus rizos castaños al cepillarlos...

por su parte, Bonnie parecía encantada con la compañía de su nuevo amigo, al cual había confundido con una especie de gato gigantesco que la cuidaba y defendía de todos, y la llevaba sobre su lomo a cualquier parte del castillo que ella quisiera explorar...

sin embargo, las cosas cambiaban cuando su amigo escapaba mientras ella dormía para ir a volar con su jinete, comenzando a llorar de manera inconsolable, hasta lograr que Tayra la cargara y la llevara a la costa donde podía observarlos y aplaudir maravillada de las proezas que sus amigos eran capaces de hacer en el aire...

una mañana cálida de verano, Hipo se levantó más temprano de lo normal, ya que a pesar de que se trataba del día libre que Sir MacKenzie daba a sus aprendices cada semana, el chico se rehusaba terminantemente a desperdiciar el tiempo durmiendo, por lo que se despertaba siempre mucho antes del amanecer, y dedicaba las siguientes cuatro horas a entrenar extenuantemente hasta reventar, para después volver a su cámara y tomar un baño a consciencia, antes de bajar a desayunar...

al llegar al salón comedor, fue directamente hasta el sitio que desde varios meses atrás le correspondía, debido a la gran rapidez con que se había ganado el aprecio y admiración de Lord Duncan y sus tres hermanos, ya que incluso la pequeña Bonnie, a pesar de presumir una edad tan corta, había aprendido muy pronto a ver al chico y a su dragón, como parte de su familia y de Duncan Creag...

se sentó lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Lord Malcom, que se encontraba absorto leyendo un gran trozo de pergamino, cuyo contenido le había hecho componer una expresión de tristeza, y de gran preocupación, la cual se debía probablemente a una mala noticia, de la que se daba por enterado a través de aquella misiva...

- _¿Ocurre algo malo hermano? - _Preguntó Tayra, evidentemente preocupada por el nuevo estado de ánimo del joven Laird...

- _Es una carta del magistrado Octavius de Tracia, en ella me informa del grave estado de salúd, y del inminente deceso del magistrado de Eretria, el amigo más querido y cercano, y el socio más importante de nuestro padre; Según parece, lleva ya algunos meses enfermo, y a su muerte desea que reciba y me haga cargo de sus tres hijos; Los gemelos Helio y Nerea, y la joven Arianna de Eretria - _Dijo suspirando con tristeza, al igual que Ian y Tayra, que lamentaban la perdida que pronto sufrirían aquellos que alguna vez fueran sus amigos y compañeros de juegos, recordando a su vez el tiempo tan doloroso y difícil que los tres juntos habían vivido al perder a sus padres, que perecieron junto a las muchas victimas que había cobrado aquella incursión sajona, que hacía poco más de un año había caído sobre Duncan Creag...

- _Hay que prepararlo todo para recibirlos - _Dijo de pronto Ian, arrancando a sus hermanos de sus propios recuerdos - _Después de perder a su padre, les costará un poco adaptarse - _Razonó el muchacho, mirando a su hermana ocultar el rostro entre las manos - _Debemos hacer esto para ellos, tan sencillo como sea posible..._

Al escuchar todo aquello, Hipo sintió la curiosidad de saber a quienes se estaban refiriendo, pero se abstuvo de hacer pregunta alguna al ver los rostros de sus amigos, desencajados a causa de la pena y la preocupación, sintiéndose más un mirón que presenciaba un dolor privado y ajeno, por lo que decidió que ya después habría tiempo de aclarar todas sus dudas, dedicando el resto del día a acompañar y distraer a Tayra, mientras procuraba por todos los medios que se sintiera mejor...

**En Berk...**

Astrid salía intempestivamente del gran recinto...

le había roto la nariz de un puñetazo a Patán después de su último fallido intento por conquistarla, y ahora caminaba completamente furiosa en dirección al muelle, buscando alejarse de ese payaso sin gracia, que al parecer no comprendía que¨vete al infierno¨, significaba que como mínimo, debía mantenerse a una buena distancia de ella por su propio bien...

estaba sentada en la orilla, lanzando rocas al agua, mientras miraba en la lejanía la oscura silueta de un pequeño navío, que se acercaba lentamente hasta tocar puerto, cuyo navegante logró reconocer unos cuantos minutos más tarde, cuando este desembarcaba llevando un hosco trozo de tela en su única mano sana...

al observar con un poco más de atención, reconoció de repente la vieja y raída camisola de color verde, que solo pudo pertenecer a una persona en toda la aldea, adivinando enseguida lo que Bocón, el herrero, había estado haciendo durante toda la tarde de aquel día, mientras se preguntaba si sería posible que el vikingo hubiera dado con la guarida del traidor, sonriendo maliciosamente al imaginar lo que pasaría si Estoico y el consejo de ancianos consiguieran encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta para juzgarlo y condenarlo a pasar el resto de su miserable vida encerrado en un calabozo, como si fuera uno de los dragones que tan temerariamente había osado liberar...

se levantó de inmediato, y se dirigió corriendo hasta llegar a él para preguntarle si el trozo de tela en su mano era la prueba de que finalmente había dado con el escondite de ese maldito gusano, pero la respuesta que el agotado vikingo le devolvió a cambio, acabó de golpe con su pequeña fantasía...

- _No...no lo he encontrado, y suponiendo que un día por fin lo consiguiera, tú serías la última persona a quien se lo diría, Astrid -_ Le espetó el herrero, enviándole una fría mirada de resentimiento, para después volverle la espalda cojeando despacio camino a su casa, mientras deseaba secretamente que su joven aprendiz continuara con vida, y se encontrara sano y salvo dondequiera que el chico estuviera...

Astrid lo miró confundida, si Bocón no estaba buscando a Hipo para asegurarse de que recibiera el juicio y castigo que merecía por sus acciones, ¿entonces porqué lo hacía?, ¿que caso tenía pasarse las tardes enteras buscándolo, si no pensaba entregarlo?...

un frío sentimiento de ira atravesó su mente cuando comprendió de pronto lo que el vikingo se proponía, comenzando a andar detrás de él mientras le reclamaba...

- _¡¿Estás tratando de ayudarlo?! - _Le preguntó la chica, poniendo los brazos en jarras completamente indignada...

- _Si, es mi amigo, ¿recuerdas? - _Le respondió secamente sin detenerse, o molestarse siquiera en mirarla...

- _¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡¿sabes lo que el consejo de ancianos te haría si descubre que intentas ayudar a ese maldito traidor?! - _Dijo en un intento por disuadirlo de sus intenciones...

- _¿Y quien va a acusarme con ellos?, ¿acaso tú, Astrid?, o tal vez consideres asesinarme, igual que a Hipo - _ La retó Bocón, agitando frente a ella un sucio pedazo de tela verde, manchada con sangre...

Astrid lo miró horrorizada, antes de tomar con manos temblorosas aquella prenda, que había visto a Hipo usar en varias ocasiones, mientras intentaba asimilar el hecho de que algo muy malo debió haberle ocurrido al chico, y era ese el motivo por el cual Bocón ahora la señalaba como su asesina...

- _Yo no lo maté - _Le aseguró la chica en un hilo de voz - _Es cierto que no me agradaba, pero nunca me habría atrevido a algo así..._

_- Por tu bien, eso espero, Astrid...porque si encuentro pruebas de que el muchacho está muerto, y de que la culpa es tuya, te juro por Thor que iré corriendo hasta el consejo de ancianos para delatarte con ellos, como tú hiciste con él - _La amenazó el vikingo mirándola con decepción, para después dar media vuelta y alejarse andando en dirección a su casa...

Astrid se quedó ahí, inmóvil y helada, mirando a Bocón perderse entre las casas, mientras intentaba dar algún sentido a las acusaciones del herrero, no solo porque se estuviera equivocando en sus oscuras suposiciones respecto a ella, sino porque a menos de que Hipo Horrendo Haddock III apareciera vivo y respirando, éste podía tomar cualquier ¨prueba¨que encontrara y usarla para señalarla como su asesina frente a toda la aldea...¡tenía que encontrar a Hipo pronto!...y de preferencia vivo...antes de que Bocón encontrara más prendas manchadas con su sangre...


End file.
